The Slumber Party
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Santana/Brittany/Rachel/Quinn/Tina/Mercedes. Yes, you read that correctly. Rachel throws a Team-Building Slumber Party and Santana and Brittany decided to make it more interesting. Lots of sexy times ensue. Rated M for a very good reason.


It took a lot of struggling and toiling and hard work and so on, but I finally finished it.  
I felt like a femslash orgy needed to be done, after I wrote the slash orgy (Pam St. Kinnike Blartie... I'm still so proud of that name).  
So here it is.

_Quincedesbrittinasanberry. _

Another ship name I'm epically proud of.  
However, unlike my slash orgy, which was just mindless shagging from start to finish, this actually has a plot.  
Which is why it's so long. And took forever to finish.

Anyway, reviews are very much equal to love, so chuck some at me.

And, for obvious reasons (mainly that I'm a nineteen year old girl from the UK who is way too pervy and irresponsible to be in charge of something so big and important), I don't own Glee.

* * *

**The Slumber Party**

Tina and Mercedes were the first to arrive at Rachel's house, feeling apprehensive. Their apprehension only increased when the door was answered with typical Rachel Berry enthusiasm.

"Hey, guys, thanks so much for coming!" she said, ushering them in. "You're the first ones here, so you can just go up to my room to change into your jammies!"

Mercedes and Tina gave each other a meaningful look, but decided to go get changed rather than say anything. It was best just to keep it to themselves that they'd only shown up to Rachel's Team-Building Slumber Party because they were sure no one else would and they felt kind of sorry for her.

Rachel herself was already in her pyjamas which, like pretty much all her clothes, made her look like a toddler, as they were baby pink and covered in gold stars. They even had her name stitched into the front. She came upstairs carrying a large bowl of popcorn to find the other two girls dressed and sitting awkwardly on her bed. Mercedes wore deep purple pyjama bottoms and a matching polka dot baby doll top, and Tina wore black leggings and a black long sleeved top covered in skulls.

Quinn was the next to arrive, looking just as surprised that she was there as Tina and Mercedes were. She wasted no time in telling Rachel that she was only there because she knew she'd never hear the end of it, and got changed into her plain white nightgown that reached well below her knees in complete silence, turning her nose up at the lurid yellow bedroom walls.

Santana and Brittany turned up about five minutes later, each carrying heavy looking holdalls that seemed far too big considering they were only staying for one night. They changed into some of the most inappropriate nightwear that Rachel had ever seen. Santana was wearing a low-cut red satin shift that only just covered her ass and would have looked more at home in a Victoria's Secret catalogue. Brittany, on the other hand, was squeezed into a My Little Pony vest top that had clearly been made to fit a five year old and showed off all of her stomach, and a pair of tiny cotton hot pants with pictures of what looked like koala bears all over them.

"I'm so glad you all came," said Rachel happily, oblivious to all the exasperated expressions around her. "This slumber party is going to be an excellent chance for us girls to all bond outside the confines of Glee Club. Now, I have vegan pizzas, organic popcorn, oatmeal cookies, a selection of fruit juices and a whole bunch of my favourite rom-coms and musicals for us to watch. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yes, sounds like a _riot_," Quinn said in a monotone voice.

"You're right, Quinn," said Santana. "It _does_ sound like complete torture. Luckily, Brittany and I have brought some supplies to make the evening a little more bearable."

They went over to their holdalls and took out several bottles of wine, a large bottle of vodka, and a bottle of tequila.

"No," said Rachel sternly. "No way. I am not having liquor at this slumber party. My Dads trusted me to act responsibly, and I am not having them come home tomorrow to find alcohol in the house."

"Boo, stop being just a killjoy, Berry," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," said Brittany. "I find that it's a sign of a really awesome night if you wake up in the morning and can't remember anything you did."

Tina and Mercedes giggled. Quinn shook her head but couldn't help but laugh too. Rachel continued to glare as Santana pulled some plastic cups out of her holdall and poured a generous amount of wine into six of them.

"We won't start you girls on spirits just yet," she said, handing out cups. "But when we do, we can use the _selection of fruit juices _as mixers."

Tina took her cup quite willingly. Mercedes was a little nervous but took hers too. Quinn accepted her cup rather gingerly. Santana had to practically force a cup into Rachel's hand.

"I don't know about this," said Quinn. "I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to alcohol."

"Lighten up," said Brittany, topping up her own cup with a little more wine. "There aren't any guys here. It's not like you'll get knocked up again, right?"

Quinn laughed. "Right."

"I do not approve of this," said Rachel. "This is incredibly irresponsible. I intended for this slumber party to be nothing but good clean fun."

"Yawn," the Latina Cheerio rolled her eyes. "Quit being so boring, Rachel. Who wants good clean fun when you can have _bad dirty fun_?"

Everyone except Rachel laughed and began drinking, even Quinn. Rachel looked reproachfully at her own cup, gave a groan of defeat and took a sip. This really wasn't how she wanted her Team-Building Slumber Party to turn out.

An hour or so later and the girls were tipsy and giggling. Rachel was nursing her second drink. She had only finished the first to stop everyone bugging her. Quinn was on her third cup of wine. The rest of the girls had started on the spirits, mixing them with all of Rachel's fruit juices. Brittany was taking large sips of a strange concoction that comprised of white wine, cranberry juice and vodka.

"Ooh, I know," said Tina, swaying where she sat. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Excellent idea," said Santana, who could hold her drink a lot better than the others.

The girls clapped and whooped. Rachel frowned, but decided not to say how much of a terrible idea she thought it was.

"We ain't got any empty bottles though," Mercedes pointed out.

"Yes, we do! Well... almost," said Quinn holding up the wine bottle that was next to her. She poured the rest of it into her empty cup and drank it all in one large and undignified gulp.

They all sat in a circle on the floor – it took many cries of "Lighten up, Berry!" and "Stop being so boring!" for Rachel to sit with them – and Santana placed the bottle in the middle.

"I'll take the first spin," she said. "And whoever it lands on has to pick either Truth or Dare."

She spun the bottle and Rachel groaned loudly as it stopped directly at her. Everyone else laughed.

"I really don't want to play this game," she insisted.

"Shut up, buzz-kill, you haven't got a choice. You're having fun whether you like it or not," said Santana. "Now pick. Truth or Dare?"

"Fine," said Rachel, irritably. "I pick... Truth."

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" said Mercedes, giggling with Tina.

Santana was thinking hard for a good question when suddenly Brittany piped up.

"I've got a good one!" she said excitedly. "And you have to tell the truth. When you were dating that Jesse kid, did you guys ever do it?"

Rachel blushed. "Isn't that question a little personal?"

"Duh, that's the point," said Santana. "And if you don't answer then you're going to have to do the forfeit."

"Which is...?" asked Rachel, unsure of whether she really wanted to know.

Santana grabbed a plastic cup and poured roughly a shot of tequila in it.

"Down in one," she said, brandishing the cup at Rachel.

"Fine!" Rachel blushed even deeper. "No, Jesse and I did not _do it._"

"Why?" asked Brittany. "I mean, I know he turned out to be a total dick in the end, but I would still totally tap that."

"Ditto," said Santana, sipping her drink.

Rachel rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Tina.

"Erm... Truth!" she said.

"Here's a good question," said Santana, pouring herself another drink. "If you had to, which one of us girls would you sleep with?"

Everybody laughed, but Tina looked thoughtfully around the room at each other the girls in front of her.

Finally she said "Probably Mercedes."

"Seriously?" the diva herself said, raising her eyebrows.

Tina nodded, blushing a little bit. Brittany finished her strange drink and said "Very good choice, Tina."

Tina spun the bottle once more and, for the second time, it landed on Rachel.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." she said, sounding exhausted. "Fine, I'll do another Truth."

"No way, you can't do two Truths in a row," said Santana. "You're doing a Dare."

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Of course not," said Tina.

"I've got an awesome one," said Santana. "I dare you, Rachel Berry, to spend the rest of the night in just your underwear."

Everyone was beside themselves with laughter, but Rachel looked outraged.

"No!" she said.

"Come on, Rachel," said Quinn.

"Yeah," said Mercedes. "Let's see those granny panties of yours."

"No!" Rachel yelled again over the sound of more laughing. "I'd rather do the forfeit."

"Fine by me," said Santana, handing her the cup of tequila.

Rachel frowned, but took the cup all the same. She took a deep breath and drank it all in one go, coughing as it hit the back of her throat. She took a large gulp of her other drink just to take the taste away, and it went straight to her head. She was already regretting it, and spun the bottle again just to stop everyone looking at her. It landed on Mercedes.

"Dare," she said straight away.

Brittany suddenly became very excited and whispered something giddily into Santana's ear.

"Well, if you insist," she said, giving Brittany a sceptical look before turning to Mercedes. "Your dare, should you choose to accept it, is to kiss Brittany."

Mercedes' eyes grew wider. The ditzy blonde Cheerio looked as if all her Christmases had come at once and shuffled closer.

"Really?" said Mercedes nervously. "'Cause, y'know, I've... I've never kissed _anyone_ before."

"No time like the present," said Santana with a smile.

Mercedes thought about it for a second, before shrugging and leaning in to kiss Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany sighed quite loudly and responded by kissing her back deeply. Mercedes was about ready to lose herself in that kiss – her first kiss – and she never thought that kissing another girl would feel so good. But Brittany's lips just felt so soft and wonderful. In fact, she didn't snap out of it until she felt Brittany's hand slide up her thigh and on to her breast.

"Okay, I think that's enough," she said breathlessly, gently pushing Brittany away.

"That was awesome," said Brittany, sounding just as breathless and with a dreamy smile on her face. "You're such a good kisser."

"I cannot believe that just happened," said Rachel slowly.

"Why, Berry?" said Santana, smirking. "Did it turn you on?"

Rachel blushed and drank the rest of her drink just so she wouldn't have to say anything. Everyone else giggled, while Brittany was still staring awe-stuck at Mercedes.

The game continued and the girls drank more. Even Rachel had a few more drinks, although they were all forfeits for refusing to answer questions or do any dares. The bottle was pointing at Quinn and she had picked Truth.

"I have a good one," Tina giggled, her speech slurring. "Out of all the guys in Glee Club, who would you want to watch Sam make out with?"

There was a roar of laughter from everyone, especially Quinn. She covered her steadily reddening face with her hands.

"I don't even know how to begin to answer that," she said. "But I don't want to forfeit because I will seriously hurl if I have another drink. Erm... oh, I don't know... Kurt. I mean, I know he's not in our club any more, but... yeah."

"Ooh, that's a good answer," said Brittany. "In the two days that me and Kurt were dating we made out once and he's a really awesome kisser. Him and Sam would be totally hot together."

Quinn just chuckled and shook her head.

"I guess Kurt's now showing off his mad kissing techniques with all those guys at Dalton now, huh?" said Santana.

"Actually, there's this one Dalton kid called Blaine," said Mercedes. "All kinds of gorgeous, of course. He's all Kurt talks about. I hung out with them one time and, I swear, I'm surprised they didn't just start makin' out right in front of me."

"Well, good for him," Santana replied. "Just as long as they remember to use plenty of lubrication."

Everyone fell about in fits of giggles. The bottle was spun again and landed on Tina, who chose Dare.

Santana thought for a second, smirking at Tina, before slowly saying "I dare you to show off your sucking skills on my finger."

She dipped her finger into her drink and pointed at Tina, who was blushing furiously but looked oddly determined.

"Challenge accepted," she said.

She crawled inelegantly over to Santana and put her finger in her mouth, sucking and licking all the alcohol off of it. Santana's breath became heavy and her smirk got even wider. Brittany was giggling tipsily, while the rest of the girls simply watched in awe.

"Damn, gothling," said Santana, sounding deeply impressed. "You're good. Other Asian is lucky guy to be able to take full advantage of that mouth."

Tina took Santana's finger out of her mouth and groaned.

"Actually, Mike has no idea how good I am," she said. "He's always acting like such a gentleman all the time, and it's annoying! _Guys _are supposed to be the ones pressuring _girls_ for sex, not the other way around!"

"You mean that you're saying to him you want to have sex," said Santana incredulously. "And he's saying _no?_"

"Exactly," said Tina sulkily. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe there's something wrong with me?"

"Of course not, you're smokin'," Santana insisted. "He's just a moron."

"I have needs too, doesn't he get that?" Tina whined, swaying drunkenly. "Oh, I just wish someone would screw me already!"

A rather evil grin spread across Santana's face.

"Consider it done," she said. "Hey, Berry, do you mind if I use your bed to ravish Tina? Thanks!"

But Rachel wasn't even listening. She was sitting on the floor and swaying, and then quite suddenly burst into slightly hysterical tears.

"What is it?" said Quinn, shuffling closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I... I... I miss Finn!" Rachel cried, tears slopping down her face. "W-why did he h-have to b-b-break up with me?"

"Oh, Rachel, don't cry," said Quinn, clumsily wrapping an arm around her. "Finn's not worth it."

"Yes, h-he is!" stammered Rachel. "I love him s-so much! B-but I'm not g-good enough for him!"

"Don't say that," said Quinn. "If anything, you're too good for him. Finn's an idiot. I mean, come on, look how long he believed that he got me pregnant last year. He genuinely thought it was possible to be the father of my baby because he came in his pants while we were making out in a hot tub. We still had our bathing suits on, for crying out loud."

Rachel chuckled slightly, sniffing.

"That really was rather stupid," she said quietly.

"Exactly," said Quinn, smiling. "You can do better. Forget about him."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes slightly out of focus and her sobs finally subsiding.

"I get why Finn liked you so much," she slurred. "You're so much prettier than me."

Quinn shook her head. "Stop it, Rachel, you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," said Rachel, shaking her head so vigorously that she swayed on the spot even more.

"Yes, you are!" Quinn insisted.

She wiped the tears off of Rachel's face softly, looking into her big brown eyes. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed her very gently on the lips. Rachel was completely caught off guard, staring like a deer caught in the headlights. But soon her resolve seemed to disappear and she kissed Quinn back.

However, none of the other girls had realised that had happened. Brittany was sitting even closer to Mercedes, staring at her as if she was the most incredible human being on the face of the planet.

"You are so gorgeous, Mercedes," she said dreamily.

"I'm sure that's just all the booze talkin'," said Mercedes sceptically.

"Oh no," said Brittany, shaking her head. "No, no, no, I've _always_ thought you were smoking hot. Since like, forever. Before, when you did your dare, I told Santana to dare you to kiss me just so that I could have an excuse to kiss you. Actually, I really want to kiss you again."

"Erm... you can if you want to," said Mercedes quietly.

Brittany grinned before filling the space between then with a kiss. This one was much harder and more passionate than the last one and they both moaned as their tongues caressed.

"You're so hot," Brittany whispered against her lips. "I want you so bad."

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Mercedes whispered back.

But Brittany wasn't listening. She had begun kissing Mercedes' neck, sucking on her earlobes and running her hands over her thighs. She didn't even get distracted when a loud moan came from the bed.

Santana was straddling Tina. She had pulled off the skull covered pyjama top and was licking and rubbing and sucking the Asian Goth's nipples, making her writhe and purr on the bed.

"Ooh, don't stop..." she moaned. "Don't stop... so good... ahh... don't – hey, where're you going?"

Santana had gotten up and rushed over to her holdall, before coming back and straddling Tina again. She was brandishing a large, sparkly, bright blue dildo.

"Other Asian may be refusing to fuck you, but I'm certainly not," she said seductively. "Now let's put that skilful mouth to good use again, baby."

She pressed the tip of the dildo to Tina's lips, who began licking and sucking it with enthusiasm, thrusting her hips upwards at the same time without realising. Santana could feel herself getting wet as she watched Tina, and a triumphant smirk spread across her face as she looked around the room. Brittany had Mercedes on her back and was pulling her purple pyjama pants and polka dot top off as quickly as she could. Quinn and Rachel were on the other side of the room, making out on the floor, Quinn's nightgown ridden up and Rachel's hand sliding between her legs. Santana was feeling incredibly pleased with herself.

Turning back to the writhing Goth underneath her, Santana took the wet dildo out of Tina's mouth and got to work taking off those black leggings and throwing them aside, along with her own satin slip, which she was only wearing a pair of lacy black panties underneath.

"You said you wished someone would just screw you," she said, spreading Tina's legs. "Well, your wish is my command, baby."

Tina cried out as the dildo was pushed inside her, the cry quickly turning into more of a pleasurable squeal as Santana pushed it into her faster and faster, rubbing her clit at the same time. Tina's moans only got even louder as the Latina Cheerio went back to sucking on her sensitive nipples.

Things were heating up down on the floor too. Mercedes was moaning deeply, her fingers tangled in Brittany's hair as the blonde Cheerio worshipped her pussy with her nibble tongue. The diva's toes curled and she could hardly breathe. She'd never felt anything so incredible – Brittany certainly knew what she was doing.

"Oh my God."

Rachel was on her back on the floor, Quinn kissing her neck. But that wasn't the reason for her exclamation – although it did feel really good. She'd just looked around and couldn't believe what was happening in her bedroom. Her Team-Building Slumber Party had turn into... well, a big lesbian orgy. And, most strangely of all, she didn't actually mind. Quinn was unbuttoning her pyjama top, leaving kisses on her chest and stomach. She rubbed Rachel's small breasts through the material of her white cotton bra. Rachel moaned and squirmed on the floor in pleasure, turning her head when she heard a loud cry from the bed.

Tina's orgasm had hit her hard, making her back arch and her hands cling desperately to the headboard. Santana removed the dildo, licking it clean with a satisfied smirk as another cry came from down on the floor just a few seconds later. Mercedes lay on the floor, breathing heavily as Brittany lapped at her juices, feeling very pleased with herself.

"Does she taste good, B?" Santana asked.

Brittany raised her head, licking her lips. "Mmm, yeah... even better than I imagined."

She stood up, taking off her vest and shorts so she was completely naked, and pulled Mercedes up too so they could stumble over to the bed.

"Quinn, Rachel, get your asses over here," said Santana, climbing off of a very happy Tina and up towards them.

She took both Rachel and Quinn by the hand and pulled them to their feet, before getting to work undressing them both. She pulled Quinn's nightgown over her head and slowly took off her underwear, touching her sensually and kissing her. Rachel watched the whole thing with wide eyes, amazed that she was finding it all so appealing. By the time Santana started undressing her she was already breathless and her panties felt uncomfortably damp. Santana pulled off Rachel's pink pyjamas, taking her time to feel her breasts, her hips and her ass as she removed her underwear. Rachel couldn't help but sigh as Santana kissed her, nibbling her bottom lip, before the Latina Cheerio led the two girls to the bed which was already being put to good use.

A completely naked Mercedes was lying on her back on the bed with Tina fucking her with the sparkly blue dildo. At the same time Brittany was kneeling over Mercedes' head, letting out high-pitched moans as the diva licked her pussy with enthusiasm, sucking on her clit until the ditzy cheerleader was screaming. Tina spread Mercedes' legs a little wider, slamming the dildo into her hard and deep, rubbing the diva's clit at the same time just like Santana had done to her earlier.

Santana lay Rachel down beside this little scene, positioning herself between the singer's legs as Quinn lay down on her other side. Quinn caught Rachel's gasp in a passionate kiss as Santana's lips closed around her clit and two of her fingers pushed inside her opening. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, kissing her deeply as Santana fucked her with her tongue and fingers. Quinn took her hand and led it down towards her already soaking wet sex, and Rachel clumsily rubbed her clit. She assumed that she must have been doing something right as the head cheerleader let out a pleasurable sigh, kissing her harder and bucking her hips against those fingers for more friction.

Everything soon became a bit of a blur, although that may have been because of all the alcohol. The room was filled with the sound of moans and gasps and whimpers, and the temperature seemed to double as all the girls completely lost themselves in each other.

Brittany came with an almighty wail of Mercedes' name, bucking her hips and riding out her orgasm on the diva's face. Mercedes herself came seconds later, Tina pumping the dildo into her until she just couldn't take it any more.

"Oh, wow," breathed Brittany, collapsing on the bed in a heap. "Oh... oh, Merc – Mercedes, you're just... oh my... you're... I can't... oh God, you're so amazing..."

"...thanks," said Mercedes, getting her breath back before Tina crawled up to kiss her.

"You certainly are popular tonight, Mama," said Santana, raising her head but continuing to casually finger-fuck Rachel.

Mercedes chuckled, before her laughter was drowned out by the rapid, desperate moans coming from Rachel and Quinn. They had stopped making out now, overcome with so much pleasure that they could hardly breathe let alone kiss. Santana smirked and thrust her fingers even faster until, with a high-pitched cry, Rachel was hit by the tidal wave of her orgasm – the first orgasm she'd ever had that wasn't caused by her own hand, and by far the best. Quinn came right after her with a kind of silent scream, coating Rachel's fingers in her wetness.

"Oh my God," said Rachel, staring up at the ceiling in complete shock. "I... I can't believe that just happened. I always thought I'd lose my virginity with a boy... with _Finn._"

Santana scoffed, removing her moist fingers. "Oh honey, I've been there and trust me when I say that you haven't missed out on anything. That's four and a half minutes of my life I'm never getting back."

She brandished her fingers at Tina again, who happily sucked them clean of Rachel's juices, shortly before everything once again became a bit of a blur.

In what seemed like no time at all, the scene had completely changed. On one side of the bed Brittany was making out with Rachel, before scissoring their legs together so their clits touched and rolling her hips, causing them both to moan. At the end of the bed Tina was on top of Quinn, both girls clumsily attacking each other's pussies with their tongues and lips, Quinn's hands on Tina's ass as they both bucked their hips forward. But the loudest moaning was coming from the other side of the bed.

Santana was with Mercedes – purely to see what all the fuss was about – and was currently being fucked to within an inch of her life. At first Mercedes was using the dildo, but soon she gave up on it and started using her fingers to fuck Santana until she was screaming. Just when the she was about to fall apart completely, Mercedes removed her fingers and began to rub Santana's clit, hard and fast, until she finally let out a loud shriek, clinging onto the headboard so tight that her knuckles went white and coming so hard that she actually squirted.

"Holy shit..." she gasped as Mercedes happily licked her fingers clean. "Oh... I get it now... why Britt's so into you... fucking hell, you're like a sex demon or something..."

Mercedes laughed, shrugging modestly, and Brittany's cry of "I told you so!" was drowned out by the sounds of Tina and Quinn both reaching their orgasms, collapsing in a pile of breathless, sweaty limps.

Rachel was so close to the edge that she felt as if she was surely going to go insane if she didn't come soon. She was rolling her hips erratically, desperate for the fiction of Brittany's clit against her own and letting out loud, wanton moans. She was such a mess that she didn't even care that everyone was now watching her – she just needed her release. Her mind was clouded with lust, a kind of burning, all-consuming lust that coursed through every vein in her body and set her very soul on fire. When she finally reached her orgasm, she felt as if she was never going to be able to think coherently every again. She was vaguely aware of Brittany crying out too and her thigh being covered in warm wetness, before she finally passed out with a blissful smile on her face.

Rachel's double bed wasn't really made to fit six people, but the girls all managed to fit under the covers somehow, although not exactly comfortably. But they were all so exhausted that being comfortable didn't matter. Brittany and Santana snuggled up either side of Mercedes, and Tina and Quinn were either side of an already sleeping Rachel, Quinn's arms and legs practically on top of her to stop from falling off the bed. As the rest of the girls fell asleep, Santana gazed up at the ceiling with satisfied smile, imagining the look on Rachel's face when she woke up to a terrible hangover and five naked girls in her bed. Not exactly the Team-Building Slumber Party that was planned.

* * *

So... yeah.  
Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers and fellow lovers of filth and depravity.  
Throw some reviews at me, why don't you :)

xxx


End file.
